


You Did This To Me

by Bandshe



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	You Did This To Me

He could handle a lot but not this. She lies in bed screaming at him. The room was utter chaos and the only one there to comfort him was Elena.

“Why the fuck are you seeking comfort, Sam? You should come over here and take a bit of a more proactive role.”

Elena tries not to laugh, and pats his back. “I think you should go, Sam.”

He grumbles and shuffles towards you.

“Take your fucking time, Sam.”

“Mrs. Drake, you should be concentrating on your breathing.” The nurse grabs your shoulder.

“I should be focusing my anger at the bastard that did this to me.”

“I didn’t do any of this alone, babygirl.” Sam takes your hand.

You stare into his eyes, you’re full of rage and pain at this point. To you he’s only the asshole that put a baby in you.

“Samuel Drake, I hate you.”

“Hate me? You hate me? Only days ago you were talking about how much you love me.”

“Sam,” Elena approaches him, “it’s the pain talking. Trust me, Nate got much worse from me.”

The doctor is at the foot of the bed letting you know that the baby was coming out. You grab Sam’s hand as hard as you can and push.

“Ow, fuck.” He pulls his hand from you, rubbing it in pain.

You hear the baby cry and Sam quickly leaves your side and goes to see the reason you’ve been cursing at him for the last twelve hours.

“It’s a boy,” Sam sighs in relief.

You hear the doctor ask if Sam wants to cut the cord and he promptly refuses. You watch as the nurses clean off the baby and then place him on your chest. Sam returns to your side.

“Still hate me?”

“No, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He kisses your forehead and then your son’s.


End file.
